Various electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, wearable computing devices (e.g., watches, glasses), portable media players, portable gaming devices, electronic readers, and the like, may include the capability to determine a location of the electronic device as well as the capability to detect and communicate via a wireless network (e.g., wide area network or a local area network). Data related to the location of the various devices as well as wireless networks near these devices may often be collected for various purposes. In some examples, crowdsourcing may be used to collect data. Crowdsourcing is a process used to collect data from a large group of these electronic devices. As the number of users of electronic devices has increased, data obtained from crowdsourcing is often robust as there are plenty of devices from which to collect. This data might be used by a device to determine a position of the device. In some cases, however, this data may not be as accurate as desired.